Cursed
by Usami Hana Haruka
Summary: Tikki reveals the curse on the Miraculous forcing a reveal from Chat Noir and His Lady, but how does this effect their everyday life? Fluffy fic
1. Chapter 1

500 years ago

Cat like blue eyes glared at the miraculous that sat in his hand. Two spotted earring's of his precious ladybug, beside them his own cat miraculous ring. gripping them in his hands and a small red kwami looked at him in worry from beside the black cat kwami. "It was you two that drove us to this fate" a voice hissed. Tikki looked at the tear streaked eyes of the first ever Chat Noir. his long black hair framing his face, black mask obscuring his face, two bright blue glaring at the kwami. "if _you two_ had never given us these powers she would still be here!" Chat Noir screamed in grief at the kwamis before turning to look at the view of the paris the Eiffel tower offered

"Chat Noir please-" Tikki tried to calm the upset cat

"Shut up Tikki, if I hadn't agreed to be chat noir. if Plagg hadn't given me these powers I woudn't have..." Chat noir fell to his knees as she scooped up the bloodied body before him. Her beautiful blond hair had lost it's shine, green eyes void of the light and emotion they once held, fair skin stained with her own blood. Blood that Chat Noir drew because he couldn't cope with the secrets...couldn't cope that his lady loved someone else only to find it was his civilian self that she adored when he removed his ring.

He would never forget her last words as long as he lived. Words that weren't hateful or vengeful, but sweet and loving; _'I could have never been prouder than I am now of my precious Chat Noir, I just wish... I had known...sooner...'_

 _Me too My lady, and I swear all future Miraculous holders will be forced to relive the same thing as we did if they follow in our footsteps... making the same mistake we did._ "Forgive me, Marianne" Chat Noir's hand began to glow with an old magic The kwamis knew too well

"Aiden! No!" Plagg cried. but it was too late. the magic was done, the curse was placed and Aiden donned the chat noir appearance once more to deliver the body of his beloved Marianne, his best friend in civilian life and his partner in his hero life, accepting the screams from her family naming him a murderer before disappearing for good not caring he was named a Villain to everyone else as he sought peace with his beloved Marianne once more

500 years later

"You're so lucky Mari! you get to do a report on Lady bug and Chat Noir!" Alya squealed to Marinette who laughed. "Hey I found this book, this history book on Ladybug, it tells you all about past lady bugs, although they talk about it as if it's a simple fictional story"

"Anything would help though Alya, I'll try find it thank you" Marinette darted off to the library and seeing as no one was in there Tikki flew out to look around. Tikki could there really be a book about past lady bugs?"

"Most definitely, all hero's are recorded in history books but are easily dismissed as legend when it seems unrealistic" Tikki acknowledged.

"Well I would love to learn about my predecessors" Marinette shrugged walking over to scour through the shelves and after a while Marinette had found it and sat themselves at the desk. Opening the book to see it's contents. it was a list of capital cities around the world with a year beside them. the Last one being in Paris around 500 years ago.

Marinette glanced at Tikki excited only to falter at the sad look appearing on the Kwami's face. "Tikki?"

"I almost forgot..." Tikki murmured. Using her magic Tikki made the book open to the very last chapter. "Marianne and Aiden... the original Ladybug and Chat Noir..." Marinette read through the page and gasped as she read through the last paragraph.

"In his brief moment of his insanity, Chat Noir killed his own partner when she refused to share her identity, and forced her to do so in death. once his mind cleared it was said he owned up to his murder to his partner's family before he sought to end his own life in his grief, unable to bare the guilt. it was believed that his last victim, Aiden Aucoin, was the real identity of the original Chat Noir, Marianne Dubois his partner"

"Tikki..."

"That isn't the saddest thing. Aiden had placed a curse on these Miraculous' before he ended his life should they follow the foot steps of him in his partner... I had forgotten about the curse because it seemed it had worn off with you and the current Chat Noir but... i guess i should have still told you..."

"Tell me what Tikki?"

"The curse was... **Any Lady bugs and Chat Noirs that hide their identities from each other will follow the same fate 2 years after they first wear the miraculous'. The curse is nulled for each choosen that reveals themselves to each other before that 2 year mark. other wise Each and every Chat Noir will have to live with his beloved's death and as punishment, the Kwami's will suffer watching as each chat noir falls apart in their grief, suffering as punishment for placing a cruel fate on their chosen"** Both you and Chat Noir are heading down that same path..."

Marinette looked rather shocked at her kwami. "And I'm guessing you didn't tell me because you didn't want to pressure me into it " Marinette guessed and the Kwami nodded.

"So lets see..." Marinette pulled out her phone "I have a month to get the guts to do it." Marinette sighed.

"Do it at patrol tonight Marinette... bring the book with you" the kwami advised. "Marinette, I don't want to loose another user. Please don't let me see another Chat Noir fall apart in his grief"

"You can count on me Tikki" Marinette smiled although she was panicking on the inside. What if Chat Noir didn't like the girl he saw underneath?

Later that night

Ladybug sat in her normal spot waiting for her partner to arrive as she poured through the book she had checked out of the library. Much to her dismay most of the ladybugs had met the same fate. but thankfully not all, some merely disappeared, others revealed themselves to the public afterwards when Hawk-moth was defeated. she was bought out of her thoughts when familiar voice purred to her

"Good evening, My lady"

"Hey Chat" Ladybug sighed. Chat was immediately sitting beside her.

"What's wrong my lady?" Chat Noir asked. Ladybug placed the book on his lap and pointed to the last paragraph about the original ladybug and Chat Noir. after reading it Chat seemed to panic. "My lady you know I would never hurt you"

"If we keep going the way we are... you wont have a choice. Tikki told me about it... Aiden... the first ever Chat Noir before he died placed a curse on the Miraculous because he couldn't deal with the grief that he couldn't control himself in his anger. That every Chat Noir will - at the two year mark - will start getting violent when ladybug refuses to reveal their identity... whether they liked it or not."

Chat Noir was suddenly standing book tossed aside backing away "I never asked for this... I don't want that fate for us!" Chat Noir pleaded as if he was begging her to say it was a joke.

"I know kitty" Ladybug smiled.

"We have a month left then..." Chat Noir sulked "Maybe I could give the Miraculous to someone-"

"Chat!" Ladybug giggled sadly "I thought you would jump at this chance" Chat Noir paused with a curious look "I think... I think its time we know each other's identities" Ladybug smiled "If not for our safety and sanity" Ladybug forced herself not to laugh when Chat Noir seemed to slowly process the words before his cat like grin and his face lit up with an expression of a kid in a candy store.

"You... You aren't teasing me are you?" Ladybug shook her head.

"But first lemme just... calm myself first" Ladybug breathed. Seeing this Chat reached for his lady's hand and pulled her to her feet feeling her shaking.

"You have no need to be nervous my lady. I can guarantee that whoever is under that mask... no matter what you will always be My lady" Chat Noir smiled. "Here we'll both close our eyes, I'll count down from three and we release our transformations . Then we open our eyes when we're ready. Okay?" Ladybug nodded "Ready?" Ladybug suddenly closed her eyes earning a chuckle from Chat.

"Ready" Ladybug breathed. Chat Noir could feel her shaking and squeezed the hand he held.

"3...2...1. Plagg Claws in"

"Tikki spots off" Both transformations dropped and Adrien felt his lady start to shake once more. Slightly amused and yet worried at the same time he let himself open his eyes and his face morphed into shock before his gaze softened. _how could I have been so stupid._ Marinette stood there eyes squeezed shut chewing on her lip. _She was the only girl that wasn't Akumatized in our class, they look so similar even had similar personalities even if there was a slight difference._

"My Lady, open your eyes"

"I'm not ready" Marinette whimpered. Adrien smiled and rasied his free hand to cup her face.

"Marinette...please, Princess?" Adrien pleaded. Marinette peeked out one eye only for both of them to snap fully open whe she saw Adrien smiling at her. She turned bright red when she remembered the incident with Dark Cupid, when she realized that she had been turning down him in favor _of himself_ all this time.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked not believing what she was seeing

"The one and only My lady" Marinette dropped his gaze to stare at his shoes only for him to lift her face once again "Do you not like what you see? I for one am loving what I see"

"That's not it at all!" Marinette suddenly defended. "It's just... embarrasing that I was turning you down all this time because...well... I tohught you two were different people and..."

"You turned me down for me?" Adrien grinned. Marinette turned an even brighter shade of red. "Well then, My Lady, would you do this stray cat the honor of being my girlfriend? no point in denying how we both feel for each other"

"But, Alya will ask tonnes of question about this sudden ... development. I mean I couldn't speak full proper sentences to you because I was so nervous" Marinette blurted. "And I tell her almost everything! so I can't just say we were spending time outside of school" Marinette added.

"Tell her we ran into each other after school today and you got eased into being able to talk to me properly" He chuckled "The dating part can be our secret for a time if that makes my lady feel better" he purred with a wink.

"Fine then, my silly kitty," Marinette smiled. Adrien let out a cry of victory before hugging Marinette close pressing his lips to hers.

"You won't regret it My Lady" Adrien grinned before turning back into Chat, Marinette followed suit into ladybug.

"I already wish I had done it sooner


	2. Chapter 2

**I keep going to right Adrienne instead of Adrien T_T because im always writing Adrienne since its my middle name T_T**

 **Shiranai: Not really, Ladybug's are cursed to die, Chat Noir's are cursed to kill there partner should they not reveal their identities after 2 years**

Marinette entered the school earlier than normal, even beating Alya, letting her meet up with Adrien, who had asked to meet her there. He had called her up early that morning because he had thought it was all a dream. Now Marinette was looking around for her secret boyfriend only for arms to wrap around her from behind. "Well good morning My Lady" Adrien purred.

"You aren't going to call me that in front of others are you?" Marinette huffed when Adrien walked beside her.

"No, that's between us two" Adrien winked. "No, Princess works just as well" He grinned. Marinette lightly punched his arm with a laugh at his teasing. Adrien grasped hold of her hand kissing the back of it. They pulled apart however when Marinette spotted Alya and Nino heading up the steps.

"Hey Alya!" Marinette called shocking the girl. Alya smirked seeing Marinette standing with Adrien,

"Hey girl" Alya greeted. Meanwhile Adrien and Nino did their own 'good mornings' "Adrien would you mind trading seats for the day? I heard from a little birdie that the next project for History is pairs with the person you're sitting with. and as much as I want to pair with Marinette I want to pair with Nino this time."

Marinette saw something flash in Adrien's eyes and knew the cat was up to something. "Sure Alya I don't mind" Adrien smiled. "Shall we, Marinette?" Adrien guided Marinette away with their friends in tow. Marinette glanced over her shoulder and Alya gave her a thumbs up. Once they were all seated, Marinette jumped when she felt Adrien grasp her hand and twine their fingers together.

Marinette flicked him a quick look of panic before Chloe jumped in. "Marinette, you and I are sitching seats for today" Chloe demanded "I want to sit next to My adrikins" Chloe cooed. Marinette and Adrien shared a look before Adrien spoke, stopping Marinette's snarky retort.

"Sorry Chloe, you really should have done what Alya had done and asked before we sat down. Class is about to start anyway." Adrien shrugged smoothly. He squeezed Marinette's hand before releasing it.

"But Adrikins-" Chloe was cut off when Marinette spoke

"Just go Chloe" Marinette huffed "I haven't done anything for you this past year because you demanded why would I start now?" Marinette added. Chloe growled before stalking to her seat.

Adiren sighed in relief "Chloe is nice and all but if I paired with her she would make me do all the work" Adrien laughed.

"Don't worry we can share the workload" Marinette giggled. "You think she knew?" Marinette asked

"Definitely" Adrien nodded. The teacher walked in and everyone was silent once again.

"I has been brought to my attention that there is a lack of work ethic from this class. this is due to the fact you all seemed to sit next to your friends so I am seating you with someone you work best with. this will be changed regularly until a match is found" Adrien and Marinette looked at each other then to Alya and Nino in front of them who just shrugged. "so before the lessons start lets place you all"

"Madame? I work best with Adrikins" Chloe called.

"Miss Bourgeois, the seats have been decided. you can chose where you sit but not with whom." Madame chided. "okay the pairs are; Chloe and Nathaniel , Lila and Max, Ivan and Mylene, Nino and Alya, Kim and Rose, Alix and Juleka and Marinette and Adrien. Now class these will be the pairs you will be doing the history paper with so get friendly. I'll hand out the assignment and you will have this period to get started the rest is to be done in your own time"

Adrien grinned winking at Marinette who blushed.

xxx

Marinette and Adrien were working in the the Library when screams started ringing from the courtyard. both Marinette and Adrien sighed in annoyance "We should check it out" Marinette stated.

"I was enjoying having some time with My Lady" Adrien pouted then suddenly perked "Claws out"

"What are you up to kitty" Marinette asked skeptically "Spot's on"

"I'm wounded My Lady" Chat Noir grinned before leaving the Library, Ladybug in tow only for Chat Noir to drag her back on time to miss being hit by a beam.

"Chloe Bourgeois, come out now!" A sinister voice cried. Ladybug peeked around the corner only to see students and teachers alike being turned to mindless slaves.

"Why am I not surprised. Chloe Bourgeois, this must be her hobby" Ladybug drawled "She must of wanted Nathaniel to do all the work." Ladybug through her Yo-yo to wrap around 'The Master's' body trapping his hands to his sides.

The akuma looked up at the pair and Chat Noir saluted the Akuma with a grin from his perch. The Akuma scowled and fought against his confinements

xxx

Once the Akuma was defeated and everything was turned back to normal Ladybug turned back to Chat but suddenly - before she could raise her fist - Chat wrapped his arm around her waist then pulled her in for a kiss, and after the initial shock ladybug responded immediately. " _Bien Joué_ " Chat whispered against her lips

"B-Bien Joué" Ladybug stuttered blushing

"Just because we have to hide it in our civilian forms doesn't mean we have to hide it as ladybug and Chat Noir, just so you're aware" Chat winked before scooping her up.

"I knew you were up to something. you seemed more eager to end this than normal" Ladybug giggled

"Well since you no longer disappear for me now, I get to spend time with My Lady without the help of an Akuma anymore, therefore they are intruding on my time with you" the beeps from their miraculous signaled they needed to leave. Chat Noir carried Ladybug out on time that they could slip back into the library and sit down and act as if nothing happened before Alya burst in

"Girl you aren't going to believe this!" Taking a seat on the other side of Marinette only to show a picture of Chat Noir and ladybug kisses "This is going to be a huge hit on my blog. I'm so excited for them! Now if only my other match would just-"

"Alya!" Marinette cried in shock. Adrien grinned

"Other Match?" Adrien asked innocently. Marinette looked at him wide eyed and Marinette stuttered while Alya was laughing

"That's a secret Agreste" Alya grinned and Marinette shook her head and both her best friend and her boyfriend's antics


	3. Chapter 3

A week later Marinette caught Adrien grinning at his phone. Curious she stole it while he was scrolling through whatever he was reading and saw he had been scrolling through comments on the ladyblog. "What are you reading?" Marinette asked as she looked through the comments herself. Most of them rather ridiculous. Adrien came up behind her and scrolled to the top of the comments.

 **KittieNoir: T_T Chat, baby, why her!?**

 **LadyNoir52: We could all see it coming from a mile away.**

 **Miraculous68: I'm surprised it took this long**

 **KittieNoir: Chat Noir should have bene mine**

 **LadyNoir52: I support it! Lady Noir! Lady Noir! Hey if they had babies that could be their daughter's super hero name!**

 **Miraculous68: I doubt Chat would let her near an akuma**

 **KittieNoir: No Babies!**

 **Miraculous68: oh stop being a sour puss... XD Chat Noir would be proud of that pun!**

 **LadyNoir52: Indeed he would.**

Marinette fought the laughs over the comments she read "Someone's crush got crushed" Marinette giggled "I kinda feel bad" Adrien stole his phone back. And Marinette watched as he logged in as Chat Noir. Alya had given them an account each so they could post themselves on her blog as admins so they could connect to their fan's without revealing their identites. So Marinette logged into hers on her phone aswell.

 **Admin~Chat Noir: Indeed I am**

 **LadyNoir: Chat! :3**

 **KittieNoir: Yay Chat!**

 **Miraculous68: My pun was great right!? :3**

 **Admin~Ladybug: Please don't encourage him. He says enough puns without being Fueled.**

 **Miraculous68: Of course Ma'am *Salutes***

 **Admin~Chat Noir: Meowch Milady**

Adrien snickered putting away his phone as they walked up the school steps Marinette following suit. "You love my puns really"

"Yea when they're actually good" Marinette giggled. Marinette and Adrien entered the school to see Nino and Alya whispering to each other

"Hey guys" Adrien called only for the two of them to pull apart only for them to sigh in relief. "What were you talking about?" he smiled.

"Alya thinks she knows who ladybug and Chat Noir are" Nino answered.

"No I just narrowed down that they go to this school."

"It's not the whole text book thing again is it?" Marinette asked "Besides didn't we figure out that ladybug, maybe even Chat Noir were over 500 years old?"

"I know, but get this... what if it was a... Hereditary thing. Remember that book you were using to study them? they were a different ladybug and chat noir each time." Alya squealed. Marinette blinked. "They all had the same description too but it seemed to switch between the two, Blonde hair green eyes for one and Black hair blue eyes for the other"

"Maybe there is two pairs and they switch for every hawkmoth" Adrien pointed out.

"But some of the ladybugs get killed! by either hawkmoth or..." Alya trailed off when both Adrien and Marinette winced. And she grinned "What's up with you two lately. you've been rather close lately. around the same time Ladybug and chat noir started dating in fact" Adrien stiffened meanwhile Marinette sighed

"You need to stop with those jokes Alya, soon I'm going to think you really do think I'm ladybug" Adrien relaxed

"Relax girl, I saw you two in the same place during 'Timebreaker' before I was... well you know, there is no way you two are the same person" Marinette felt herself smirk. Suddenly the loud sound of metal hitting concrete sounded around the screams of the fellow students rang through the air. Adrien glanced around the area to see the doors and windows were barred closed.

"My name is detention seeker! and you have just earned yourself an eternity of detention!" The akuma roared. A smile spread across Alya's face as people started scraming while Alya started recording. Marinette let out a huff and dragged her friend into a nearby classroom, Adrien and Nino right behind them as they ducked under a desk "How dare you try to escape" the akumatised teacher roared.

Adrien pulled Marinette closer to himself under the desk when the Iron wall almost hit her legs. Nino and Alya were trapped in the darkness with them. "Great" Marinette whispered to Adrien sarcastically. Neither Nino or Alya could hear her thankfully.

"We may have no choice but to transform in front of them" Adrien whispered into her ear.

"But-"

"It's not like we can't trust them not to tell. We can't just let an Akuma run around terrorizing people" Adrien whispered.

"What are you two whispering about?" Alya asked.

"We came up with a plan to get out of here but... Marinette has to agree with it first" Adrien said. Marinette sighed and looked up to where she guessed adrien would be.

"Alya, the plan would help Ladybug and Chat Noir a lot"

"Then let's do it!" Alya cried and Marinette Immediately hushed her. "What do we do?" She felt Adrien's arm around her waist give her a reassuring squeeze.

"It's up to you My lady" Adrien whispered.

"Alya all you have to do is keep a secret" Marinette stated

"Huh?" Alya and Nino were so confused by the request and Jumped when a green and Pink lit the small space illuminating as the light changed her friends before her eyes.

"Dude!" Nino gasped and both hero's hushed them. They heard the clang of Chat's heavy boot against the metal with his enhanced strength.

"Your staff lift the desk" Ladybug suggested. Chat did as his lady said and lifted the desk enough that he could get his hands under it to lift it long enough for the three to crawl out. "The akuma is gone" Suddenly Alya hugged Ladybug.

"I promise to keep your secret" Alya giggled "You truely are awesome"

"Thank you Alya - but Akuma first questions later" And Ladybug and Chat Noir were gone, Chat noir saluting as they left.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette lay on her bed as she spoke on the phone, her kwami beside her as Adrien's voice filtered through the small device. "Alya has been hounding me with questions. She was asking new questions before I could even answer them" Adrien laughed from his end of the call

" _Nino just asked me to explain it from start to finish"_ he chuckled

"Alya wasn't just asking about the 'How' and 'what' or even that basics though she was asking about us too. she has so many questions its made me so tired" Marinette giggled. "So Im making her send me an email with all the questions she wants answered so I can do it all at once and not freak out"

" _I'm sure you'll be fine, Milady"_ Adrien soothed

" _Nino was way cooler by the sounds of things"_ a new voice added, the voice muffled as if eating

 _"Plagg! take your stinky cheese somewhere else"_ Adrien growled.

"Plagg eat's cheese? Maye he would like the cheese pastries I make that way it wont stink up your room" Marinette offered.

" _I can try, if they are anything like the macroon I had during the dark owl fiasco I'd love it"_ Plagg answered

"Marinette made that" Tikki giggled "I have a stash in her pink purse and another in her room"

 _"Milady aren't you lucky, your kwami loves cookies while mine likes stinky cheese"_ Adrien chuckled

"I'll make some and bring them to school tomorrow" Marinette giggled. The two slipped into a comfrotable silence when a thought slipped into her head "Hey adrien, have you ever thought of telling your father about being chat noir?"

 _"No"_ Adrien scoffed _"Chat Noir is my freedom. He'd find a way to take that away from me. Why's that purrincess?"_

"Well I feel bad that Alya and Nino know but My parents don't, I mean they are my family, they raised me, don't you think it's only fair"

 _'"I say if they are trust worthy enough to keep it a secret, then tell them"_ Plagg said into the phone

 _"Plagg's right, I'm all for whatever decision you make. I trust you and you've never led me a-_ _stray_ " Adrien snickered and Marinette rolled her eyes " _I can even come over as Chat Noir to help you out if you get tongue tied and if they don't like not knowing who their daughter is working with I'll tell them who I am"_

"Tikki?"

"I'm with them on this, I'm not against it, and from what I've seen of your parents it would be just fine" Tikki smiled.

"Adrien would you mind...?"

" _Already on my way, Milady see you shortly"_ They ended the call. Marinette slid off the bed and went over to her desk and looked over he photos of her parents she had resting there.

"Marinette will you come down for a minute" Sabine called. Marinette immediately knew what this was. Entering her livng room she spotted Chat Noir with her parents. "Is Marinette is danger?" Sabine asked worriedly. Chat shook his head and looked to Marinette

"Mari asked me here so..." Sabine and Tom looked to their daughter.

"Marinette is everything okay?" Tom asked. Marinette nodded nervously. Chat rested a hand on her shoulder with a nod.

"Mama, Papa, I've been keeping a secret from you and I think now would be the best time to share it" Marinette's voice cracked at the end.

"I'm sure whatever it is you had good reason" Tom soothed seeing how nervous his daughte was. If Chat Noir was here to support her it couldn't be bad, especcially witht the grin he wore.

"Well, I'm... Ladybug" Marinette whimpered. Her parents remained silent. Chat could feel Marinette shaking under his hand and moved to rub soothing circles on her back mindful of his claws. "Mama? Papa?" Marinette stuttered

"This is a lot to take in" Tom finally spoke. Marinette chewed on her lip waiting. Tom sighed "But I am proud of you Marinette" Marinette perked "and I understand this is no little thing. but I would like to set a few rules from now onwards. We want to be sure that you are safe. So after every akuma attack you are to let us know that everything is fine, either in person or by text it doesnt matter we just need to know"

"Thank you papa I will" Marinette smiled hugging her parents.

Tom then turned to Chat Noir. The black cat raised his hands as if in surrender "I can tell you who I am if you don't trust me" Chat suddenly blurted.

"That would be nice..." Sabine answered

"But that's up to you Chat Noir as long as Marinette knows it's fine" Tom finished.

"I don't see a problem with it. you are Milady's parents after all," Chat Noir bowed "I trust Milady and if she trusts you then I do too" Chat let his trnsformation drop and scratched his head awkwardly. "Hi"

"Well then... Adrien... please take care of Marinette for us" Sabine smiled

"Of course. you don't even need to ask"


End file.
